The present invention relates to cloud computing environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated cloud workload management in a map-reduce environment.
Cloud computing environments often include a master computing device and multiple worker computing devices. Work is distributed from the master computing device into the cloud and to the worker computing devices within the cloud. The worker computing devices perform the work and return the results to the master computing device. The master computing device assembles the results received from the worker computing devices.